Our Babies will be Smart and Beautiful
by SilverCyanide5689
Summary: Penny is pregnant, can Leonerd become a Dad?
1. Chapter 1

Leonard, Raj, Howard, and Sheldon were sitting watching Star Trek: The Voyage Home, and arguing which movie was worse.

Penny walked into the apartment with her laptop in hand.

"Sheldon, did you change the Wifi password again?" She asked.

"Yes, it's Penny-Needs-To-Pay-Her-Own-Bills. No spaces."

"Thanks. Leonard, can I talk to you?"

"But, this is where Captain Kirk gets sucked into the vortex, but then is saved by Spock, it's the best part, can it wait?"

"No."

"Just tell us all how much he failed at sex last night, it's nothing we all already didn't know." Howard said.

"Leonard, please?"

"Sheldon, pause it."

"Alright." Sheldon said. "But, I don't want to wait for you to have coitus. I'll give you five minutes."

Raj whispered in Howard's ear.

"What did he say?" Penny demanded.

"Just that if history is any indication, he'll only need two." Howard said, laughing with Raj.

Leonard, walked across the hall to Penny's apartment.

"What's up?"

Penny shut the door, and sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Leonard, looked dumbfounded. "Is it mine?"

"Yep."

He slunk onto the couch. "What do we do?"

"I was hoping you would know, you are a genius after all."


	2. Chapter 2

"But, I google most of the stuff I do!"

"I want to keep it."

"I want you to keep it. What do we tell the guys?"

"We don't tell them anything?"

"You're bound to gain weight, Howard is a pig and will say something."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there. Okay?"

"I'm gonna be a Dad." Leonard said with a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna be a Mom." Penny said, without a smile on her's. "I need to get to work, I just needed to tell you."

"Alright." Leonard said walking out of the apartment.

"Please, don't tell the guys?"

"I won't."

Leonard walked back into his apartment where Sheldon resumed the movie. "1 minute 58 seconds."

Howard and Raj only laughed.

Leonard slunk into his chair, ignoring their ribbing.

"What's got you down? Howard asked.

"Nothing."

"Something, you never let our teasing go."

"I just don't feel good."

"If you just had coitus, you should feel good because of the release of hormones" Sheldon interjected.

'I didn't have coitus."

"The fact you were at Penny's for 1 minute and 58 seconds says otherwise." Howard said.

"Can we drop it?" Leonard asked, walking across the living room, into his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Penny and Leonard tried to avoid each other, until they met in the laundry room.

"Hi." Penny said.

"Hey." Leonard said.

"Have you thought about it at all?" She said gesturing towards her stomach.

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"Me either."

"Been to the doctor?"

"Yes, I am pregnant, I've been put on pre-natal medicine and everything."

"Good. I can go with you next time, if you want."

Penny nodded. "Sure."

"I'm not sure of my place here."

Penny shrugged. "We'll just take it slow, one day at a time, okay?"

Leonard nodded.

Penny hugged him. "If I'm going to go through this with someone, I'm glad I'm going through it with you."

Leonard nodded. "Told your Dad?"

"No. Told your Mom?"

Leonard smirked. "Would you want to tell her?"

"Touché."

"Don't tell Amy you're pregnant."

"Why not?"

"She might try and stick electrodes in your uterus."

"She already has."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would she want to do that?" Leonard asked.

"Oh, something about her addiction study she wanted to stimulate my uterus, and then stimulate the uterus of a recess peanut butter cup monkey and see if the stimulation was the same."

"Weird."

"It's Amy." Penny said.

"Touché. So?"

"So?

"We're going to be parents."

"Yes, we've covered this."

"Shouldn't we live together?"

Penny shrugged. "I don't know, my parents don't live together. I think I turned out okay."

"You're perfect. But, I don't think we should start our family in a broken home."

Penny thought for a moment. "Maybe not. I guess we could try it. I would rather know if it'll work before the baby comes."

"Me too. So, I can move my stuff over tonight?"

"What will Sheldon say when you're moving all your stuff?"

"Something along the lines of…..'oh not this again'….I would imagine."

"Yeah sure, move whatever you want over."

"Even-"

"Except the Star Wars comforter. I want my baby to be liked by his peers."

"I'm liked by my peers, and I like Star Wars."

"True, but you're peers are Wolowitz the human pig, Raj the mute, and Sheldon the smartest idiot alive."

"And Penny the actress slash waitress."

"Yeah, this baby is going to put a damper on the acting thing."

"You can't think like that."

"I can't stop thinking like it. Leonard, I'm not ready to be a Mom. I'm scared."

"I'm not ready to be a Dad. I'm scared to death too."

"I wish my Mom was around, she'd be someone I could talk to."

"You never told me, what happened to her?"

"Drunk and fire don't mix."

"She dead?"

"No, she lives in Florida. But we were never close even before she moved."

"Ah, yeah I could tell my Mom, but she would try and examine my brain while Amy stimulates your uterus."

"What about Sheldon's Mom?" Penny suggested.

"What about her?"

"We talk to her about Sheldon all the time, she knows what it's like to be a mother, and isn't a drunk pyro or…just weird. No offense."

"None taken. But she's super religious and we're not married do you wanna get scolded?"

"No." Penny said. "I didn't think that through."

"What if we got married?" Leonard asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Me and you?" Penny asked dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"Why don't we see how living together works first?"

"So, no?"

"No. I don't want to rush into anything. It's not a no. It's a 'let's see how things work'"

"Alright." Leonard said.

"Sorry." Penny said.

"For what?"

"All of this." She said gesturing towards her stomach.

"Hey, we did it together. We'll get through it together. I'm also beginning to think talk to Miss Cooper might not be a bad idea." Leonard said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's worth a shot."

Penny and Leonard arrived in Texas the next day. Making the guys think Penny had to work a double shift and Leonard was dealing with radiation, and couldn't leave the lab, because he might contaminate something, leaving Sheldon with more questions than answers, all of which were avoided by Leonard and Penny.

"Hey guys, whatcha need that you couldn't talk to your own parents?" Mary Cooper asked as they entered her East Texas home?"

"Maybe we just wanted to visit the mother of Sheldon." Penny said.

"Nobody just visit's the mother of Sheldon Cooper unless he blew something up with his death ray."

"No, they don't." Leonard said. "But he didn't blow anything up."

"Oh, that's good to know. I heard there was an explosion in California and thought he might be on a rampage like that giant lizard monster in Japan."

"No, Sheldon isn't destroying Tokyo either."

"Tokyo, Bejing, it's all cheap labor." She said.

"Miss Cooper-" Leonard began.

"Call me Mary." Miss Cooper interrupted. "Miss Cooper is my mother."

"Alright, Mary; we need some advice."

"I figured as much. Whatcha need?"

"Well. See. Miss-" Leonard began. "Mary, I got Penny pregnant."

Mary stroked her chin. "Alright. What do you need my help with?"

"It's just we didn't know who to come to. Penny's mom might burn us at the stake and my mother would dissect my brain."

"Are ya married?"

"No."

"Do ya wanna get married?"

"I do." Leonard.

"Penny?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I'd like to live together first."

"As honorable as that is, to not rush things, do you know what Jesus would say?"

"We have an idea. We were wondering what you thought we should do?" Leonard asked.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not the one pregnant, now am I?"

"No, but you've been through this." Penny said.

"Doesn't mean my emotions were the same, now does it?"

"No, I guess not." Leonard said.

"Have ya told your friends?"

"No, not yet."

"Maybe ya should. My Shelly needs as much time to process things as he can, and this baby is going to require some processin' for all ya'll."

"Thanks Miss Cooper." Leonard. "Sorry, Mary."

Penny and Leonard arrived back in California later that day and stood in front of Leonard's apartment.

"Ready?" Leonard asked.

"No." Penny said.

They walked and before he knew the words. "WE'RE PREGNANT!" blurted out of his mouth.

"We're?" Sheldon asked.

"I mean, Penny."

"Well, okay. Why are you telling us, considering the amount of boys that comes through this apartment, what did you expect?"

"Sheldon, guys…it's mine."

"Congrats!" Howard said. Raj nodded, and gave Penny and Leonard a thumbs up.

"Drat." Sheldon said.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked.

"I've never made a roommate agreement for an infant. How will the little he/she sign it?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, Sheldon. I'm moving in with Penny. At least for now. We're gonna see how things work out."

"Alright." Sheldon said. "Raj, isn't Prya in town? Do you need a place to stay? You can have Leonard's room."

Raj stayed silent, but shook his head, 'no'.

"Hm. Alright."

"So, you're okay with this?" Leonard asked.

"No, but I know the two of you will argue and Leonard will be back here in a matter of days, I can wait."

"Sheldon, Penny and I intend to make this work."

"And I intent to be the scientist to prefect time travel. What about it?"

"Never mind."

"Like I said, the smartest idiot alive."

That night, Leonard and Penny laid in Penny's bed. Leonard kissed Penny's neck.

"Leonard, stop I don't want twins."

"That's not how twins work."

"I know. Just stop. Okay?"

Leonard nodded. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I just….."

"Just?"

"I just need to come to terms with this whole thing."

"So do I. But; we will be great parents. Okay?"

Penny nodded. "My sister got pregnant early. I always promised my Dad I wouldn't get pregnant early too."

"How old was your sister."

"Nineteen."

"And you're twenty-two?"

"Yes."

"There. You're not as young as she was."

"I am when it comes to my Dad. 'sluggers' can't get pregnant."

"Apparently they can."

Penny rolled over, and went to sleep.

The next day, Leonard was in his office, staring at a whiteboard with several equations written on it. Penny walked in.

"Hey. Whatcha doin?"

"I'm trying to figure out where dark matter would be, I know it's here I just can't find it."

"Well, try looking where there's no light." Penny said with a smile. "Besides, isn't space more Raj's thing?"

"Yeah, but dark matter is more string theory."

"Which is Sheldon's thing?"

"Yeah. But it involves me right now."

"Alright. I just wanted to tell you I have a Doctor appointment tomorrow."

"Do you want me there?"

"If you want to be."

"I do."

Penny nodded. "It's at nine."

Leonard nodded. "Have you told Amy and Bernadette yet?"

"No."

"Hm, I was just thinking they might know a cure for morning sickness."

"I don't have morning sickness."

"Yet." Leonard said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Touche." Penny said. "I'll talk to them tonight. We're having a girls night tonight. Amy wants to 'get her some'…apparently."

"Does she even know what that means?"

"It's Amy. I'm not sure _I _know what she means."

Leonard nodded, and focused back on his board.

Later that night, Amy, Bernadette, and Penny sat around at the bar table. Penny had requested only water.

"Why didn't you order an alcoholic beverage?" Amy asked. "Isn't it customary to order an alcoholic beverage when you're in the social place that is 'the bar'?"

"Yes." Penny said. "Unless you're pregnant."

"Good call." Amy said. "You don't want to damage the ability to have children. Bar-keep! I'll just have a water as well."

"Oh…Amy." Bernadette said.

"Yes?"

Bernadette said. "Never mind. Penny, it's your womb, you should field this one."

"Didn't I already field it enough?" Penny answered.

"Yeah, but you were a better 'catcher' than a 'goalie'."

"Well, I did play softball as a kid, and I was a catcher for a season or two."

"I have a feeling this is more of a metaphorical catcher and a goalie than the actual sports position, considering football is on, right?" Amy asked.

"Yep." Penny said.

"Awesome. 8 for 82 this week."

"Amy. Bernadette is on the right page. If you're not drinking alcohol because it's not good for a baby, what does that imply?"

"I love this game." Bernadette.

"That you don't want people to succumb to second-hand drinking, like they do to second-hand smoke."

"Is that even possible?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, you're the one participating in it, and I appreciate your consideration for my uterus."

"Oh boy. This is going to be a long train ride." Bernadette said.

"Amy, what happens after two people have sex?" Penny said.

"Any number of things, judging by your apartment, one male leaves and another male enters. Sometimes the same male twice."

"Almost there. What happens if the female is ovulating at the time of sex?"

"She gets pregnant."

"Bingo."

"I don't know what children's songs have to do with pregnancy, or not wanting people to succumb to second-hand drinking."

"AMY!" Bernadette yelled. "PENNY IS THE ONE PREGNANT!"

Amy looked shocked. "Well, I guess I should have jumped to that conclusion, considering the amount of men coming in and out of your apartment. Who is the father?"

"Bernadette." Penny said with a grin.

"Unless Bernadette is a hermaphrodite, that's not possible."

"Besides, why am I the Dad?"

"Because I'm the only carrying our child!" Penny said. "Oh, I swear you do this every time we're out with friends!"

Amy looked puzzled.

"Amy, kidding. It's Leonard." Penny said.

"What's Leonard?"

"The father."

"Of who?"

"My baby."

"Oh yeah, that." Amy said. "I have some nifty tricks to cure morning sickness if you want them."


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't have morning sickness." Penny said.

"Yet." Amy said.

"To avoid the subject of puke, should we talk about how we're going to help Amy…'get some'"? Penny asked.

"Get me some what?"

Silence.

"Oh yes. Coitus." Amy said. "Right."

A few hours later Penny arrived back in her apartment, Leonard was on the couch.

"Did Amy 'get some'?" He asked with a smile.

"No, most guys are turned off by the pickup line…'would you like to stimulate my uterus with your reproductive organ?"

"Better than electrodes."

Penny sat next to Leonard on the couch, Leonard held her, they both sat quietly in the silence.

The next day Penny sat in the Doctor's office with Leonard by her side.

"Ready for your ultrasound?" The doctor asked.

"I suppose." Penny said.

"This gel will be cold, but won't hurt, okay?"

Penny nodded. The blue ultrasound gel was squirted onto her stomach, and the Doctor began the ultrasound.

"Hm." He said looking at the picture on the screen.

"What?" Penny asked.

"I hear two heartbeats."

"TWO?" Penny and Leonard yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

Leonard and Penny walked into the building, and climbed the 4 flights of stairs in silence.

"Hey, lovers!" Howard called, from the doorway of Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. "How'd the appointment go?"

Leonard and Penny both stayed silent.

"What, did they tell you you're going to have another Sheldon on the planet, cause I gotta tell ya, if that happens, I think I may move to Canada."

"Yeah, and your mom too." Penny said.

"Hey, my mom loves bacon."

"Canadian Bacon is just ham." Leonard said. He sighed. "But no, we're having twins."

"Twins? I didn't think ya had enough man juice in ya to make one baby, let alone two, congrats, man!"

Raj gave a thumbs up from the couch. Sheldon only shook his head.

"What Sheldon?" Leonard asked stepping inside the house.

"Well, what if these babies interrupt my sleep?"

"Sleep on the bus like everyone else does."

"And wake up in Vegas married to a Elvis impersonating hooker? no thanks."

"I did that once." Howard said.

"Howard, what…and who, haven't you done?" Penny asked.

"Well, do you want to do the math?" Sheldon asked.

"No."

"Then why ask?"

"Because I forgot you were in the room."

Penny and Leonard walked back into Penny's apartment, they sat on her couch, as Penny grabbed sodas from the fridge.

"Caffeine isn't good for pregnant women." Leonard said.

"Yeah, but after talking to well, everyone except Raj, I need a drink, and this is the closest I'm going to get."

Leonard nodded, taking the can.

"Penny, we need to have a serious discussion."

"Okay."

"We're going to be responsible for two lives in a matter of 9 months."

"I'm aware of how pregnancy works."

"We need to start planning now."

"Where do we start?"

"Well, I think you need to tell your Dad."

"I'll tell my Dad when you tell your Mom."

"I already did, I called her when you were changing into your gown earlier."

"And?"

"She isn't happy. But, she isn't surprised, apparently."

"Alright, I'll call him tonight."

"Your apartment is one bedroom. We don't have room for two kids."

"We can put the babies in our room, and get a pull out couch for the living room, leave the dressers and stuff where they are. They're babies, they aren't going to notice. At least until we can get a bigger place."

"Have you been thinking about that."

"Well, this apartment isn't exactly set up for kids." Penny said sighing, staring at her stomach.

"Hey, we're gonna get through this the exact same way we were going to get through it when we thought it was one child."

"Which was?"

"I have no idea." Leonard said, sighing staring at Penny's stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

"You know what?" Penny asked.

"What?" Leonard responded.

"I think we need to take it one day at a time. I don't think any parent knows what they're doing."

"That's not much comfort."

"No, but it's all we have. I have to get to work."

"Alright." Leonard said. "Penny?" He asked after a pause.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Penny paused. "I'll see you later."

Leonard walked back across the hall after Penny left.

"Why so glum chum?" Raj asked.

"I told Penny I loved her, and she said I'll see you later."

"Are you surprised?" Howard asked.

"No, not really. But, I'd like something more from the mother of my children."

"If you wanted something more, why are you getting a waitress pregnant?" Sheldon asked.

"You know what I meant."

"I have a IQ that cannot be measured by standard tests, Leonard, of course I know what you meant."

"I don't think you do." Howard said.

"Guys, can we stop talking about pregnancy, when I don't have a girl?" Raj asked.

"You might get a girl quicker if you could talk to them without being drunk." Leonard said.

"Two words. Deaf. Chick."

"Deaf people can read lips." Howard said.

"Really?" Raj exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Well, there goes my date with Cindy."


	11. Chapter 11

"You're an idiot." Howard said.

"I may be an idiot, but at least I don't live with my mother!" Raj said.

"I'm going to get dinner." Leonard said.

"Don't trip and get anyone pregnant on the way." Howard said.

"Just for that, I'll have them put extra peanut sauce in the meal!" Leonard said.

Penny arrived home around midnight, Leonard was waiting by her apartment.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, sorry. The new girl got sick, I had to close."

"That's fine." Leonard said walking into the apartment with her.

Leonard and Penny walked into the apartment, they sat on the couch together;

"How was work?" Leonard asked.

"Good, the new strawberry cheesecake is moving pretty well, we ran out twice."

"Fun."

"How is that dark matter stuff?"

"Eh, I think it's a lost cause."

"How come?"

"It's physics. Everything is a lost cause."

"I don't understand."

"Me either." He said.

"But it's your job."

"And with the exception of string theory, not much has happened since.. well, forever."

"Alright then."

"Penny?"

"Hm?"

"Is there a reason you couldn't tell me you loved me?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Leonard, can we not have this conversation right now?"

"But I think we need to."

"We do. But I'm tired."

"You're only going to get more tired."

"Don't remind me."

"I'd just like to know if the mother of my children has the same feelings for me that I do for her."

"Leonard, do you want the truth?"

"I don't want a lie."

"I'm not sure. Okay?"

"Not sure about what?"

"Everything, let's drop it."

"No, we're not going to drop it."

"Leonard don't push me."

"I'm not pushing you. I just want a real answer."

"Leonard you are pushing me! I may be pregnant with our kids, but you don't get to choose when I'm ready to say something like that!"

"No, the time would have been before we're going to be parents, right?"

"Exactly. So why don't you move back in with Sheldon?" Penny said shoving Leonard out the door, closing at locking her door.

Sheldon didn't look up from computer, Howard and Raj, looked at Leonard.

"Sheldon called it." Howard said.

"Your room is the way you left it." Sheldon said.

"Guys, it's not over."

"Oh, it's Firefly over." Raj said.

"She isn't serious. It'll work out."

"It's Dixie Chicks serious, and don't be surprised if your black eyed peas aren't poisoned." Howard said.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's not over." Leonard said. "It'll work out. Sheldon, what do you think?"

"Oh, I quit caring."

Leonard walked into his bedroom; he laid on his bed. Soft tears ran down his eyes.

"Leonard?" Knock knock knock. "Leonard?" Knock knock knock. "Leonard?" Knock knock knock.

"What Sheldon?"

"I brought you tea."

"I don't want tea."

"Not optional." He said coming into the room.

"Thanks." Leonard said grabbing the tea and putting it to the side.

"There there." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, I don't want to talk."

"I do. Go apologize to Penny."

"I didn't say anything that needs apologizing for."

"Maybe not, but she thinks you do, and I need you two back together."

"This doesn't concern you."

"But it does."

"Sheldon, go away. I'll fix things with Penny when the time comes."

"Fine, but I'm taking the tea." Sheldon said, taking the tea from the nightstand and leaving the room.

The next day, Penny was getting her mail, as Leonard walked into the building, he stood to the side.

"Just get your mail." Penny said, moving from in front of the mailboxes.

"Are we cool?"

"No, but that shouldn't stop you from getting your mail."

"Penny, what do I need to do to fix this?"

Penny shrugged and began the ascension to her apartment.

They walked in silence, Leonard stopped in front of Penny's apartment.

"Think we can talk?"

"No." Penny said shutting her door.

"Penny!" Leonard yelled through the door. "You don't have to say I love you, but you do need to let people love you!"


	14. Chapter 14

Penny opened the door, "Fine, I'll give you one shot." She said motioning for him to entire the apartment.

Leonard sat on her couch, while Penny began to mix herself a drink.

"Penny?"

"It's non-alcoholic, I'm hoping for a placebo effect. Talk."

Leonard sat quietly for a moment. "Penny, I have feelings for you, you know I do. I've had feelings for you since you moved in, and it's okay if you don't have feelings for me, but I want to be in your life, and I want to be in the lives of our children."

"Okay." Penny said coldly.

"What did I do wrong?"

"If you don't _know_ what you did wrong, you must be stupid." She said.

"Just help me understand."

"Leonard, I'm scared. This whole baby thing, wasn't exactly planned, and that's okay. But you talking about how we should get married, and then telling me you loved me, and then expecting me to tell you it back, it rattled me. Okay?"

"How do you think I feel?"

Penny shrugged. "How do you feel?"

"I'm scared too. I was scared when we thought it was one child, and now I'm even more scared about the twins. I offered to marry you to make it easier on you, that way maybe you weren't ostracized at work, or anywhere."

"I'll be ostracized when the evidence starts showing under my sweater."

"Have you told your Dad?"

"Yeah. He said. 'I went through it with your sister, I don't want to go through it again'."

"He's a douche. No offense."

"None taken."

"Don't you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Howard asked Bernadette for me."

"Do you want to come?"

"Do you want me there?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be there."

The next day Penny sat in the Doctor's office, her stomach had grown a bit since the last visit, but you couldn't tell she was pregnant (yet) unless you really looked.

"Everything looks good. The babies are growing at a healthy rate." The doctor assured both Penny and Leonard.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?" Leonard asked.

"Shoot."

"How far along is she?"

"About a month and a half, give or take a week."

"So, at this point, is it normal to be scared to your wits end?"

"I would be worried if you weren't scared to your wits end, and let me tell you, as the mother of nine kids, the fear doesn't go away, even after they're born."

"Nine kids?" Penny said grabbing her stomach.

"Yeah, it's hard to say 'no' to my husband." She said with a smile on her face.

"How hard is it to say 'yes' to condoms?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" The doctor said with a grin.


	15. Chapter 15

"Touché." Leonard said.

"I can refer you to a consular, to talk about your fears if you want?" the doctor said.

"That would be nice. Thanks." Penny said.

Leonard stayed quiet.

They arrived at the apartment and began climbing the staircase.

"Leonard, thanks for coming today." Penny said with a smile.

"Of course." He said. "But, I don't want you going to that consular."

"Why not?" Penny asked dumbfounded.

"Because going to a consular is admitting you can't handle your own life."

"We can't handle this."

"We'll figure it out."

"Leonard, I'm going. If you don't want to go, that's fine." She said shutting the door.

Leonard walked into the apartment.

"Telling a girl how to run her life. That'll get you a one way ticket to masturbation lane." Howard said.

"Yeah, uncool dude." Raj chimed in.

"I just don't think consulars are in it for anything but the money."

"Why do you do physics, or what you think passes for physics?" Sheldon asked, not turning from his computer.

"It pays well." Leonard stood silent for a moment. "Shut up. It's apples and oranges!"

"No, it's physics and counseling." Sheldon said.

"Can I ask an obvious question here?" Howard asked.

"I suppose." Leonard said.

"Has she thought about ya know, not having the babies?"

"You mean abortion?"

"Or adoption."

"Yes, and we both decided we want to keep them. Besides even if we did decide to do one of those options, it's none of your business."

"Leonard, if I'm going to be kept awake by crying babies. Everything is my business." Sheldon said.

"I'm not talking to you!"

"You are now."

"Dude, man up…and accept the fact that Penny wears the pants in your relationship." Raj said. Howard laughed.

"Least I'm not an engineer with only a masters degree, while my wife has a PhD." Leonard said.

"Least I have a wife." Howard said. "Instead of some knocked up bimbo."

"Bimbo?" a voice said from the door. Penny stood with her arms folded.

"I was just going with what worked. You're not a bimbo."

"Howard, can I ask you something?" Penny asked.

"I suppose."

"Are you wearing a cup?"

"Of course not. Wh-" Howard fell the ground, with his hands between his legs.

"Maybe you do wear the pants in this relationship." Leonard said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

"Leonard, that ended badly." Penny said walking into the apartment.

"Tell me about it." Howard said, still writhing in pain on the floor.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Leonard said ushering Penny towards his bedroom.

"Leonard?" Penny asked, sitting on his bed.

"Yeah?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I want to go to consular. I think it would be good."

"I'll support your decision, but that doesn't mean I have to go."

"Why won't you try it?"

"I just don't see the value."

"I do. Will you do it for me?"

"No." Leonard said.

"What?"

"I'll do it for _us_." He said placing a hand on Penny's stomach.

Penny smiled.

Before either of them new what happened, they were lying in bed together. Leonard kissed Penny's neck.

"Leonard, I don't think sex while pregnant is what the doctor ordered."

"There's been studies that say it helps you go into labor."

"I'd like our children to cook a little more."

"Fine." He said kissing her lips.

"Leonard?" Penny asked.

"Hm?"

"I….I….wanted to thank you."

"No problem. I'm just trying to do what any decent guy would do."

"I guess other than you, I haven't dated many decent guys."

Leonard shrugged. "The only other person I dated besides you defected to North Korea."

"Would you want to try living together again?"

"When?"

"Now, I guess."

"Sure." Leonard said.

Leonard stepped out of his room, and saw Sheldon once again, at his computer but this time he was video chatting with Amy.

"Sheldon, I'm moving in with Penny again."

Sheldon only sighed.

"Problem?"

"Oh, there's a ton of problems here. But, I can't stop you."

"Leonard, if I may interject?" Amy asked from the other side of the computer.

"I suppose."

"I'm going to be coming over tonight, do you and Penny like pizza?"

"Sure. We're a regular Mutant Turtles over here."

Leonard and Penny sat on her couch, while Penny tried to get drunk off non-alcoholic beverages.

"Penny, that isn't going to work."

"I know."

"Then why try?"

"Why not?"

As the months passed, it was not always pleasant in Penny's apartment, however; the two remained together, in the one apartment.

Penny, you could tell was expecting a child, or in this case children, and her fear grew with every fleeting moment. But part of that was she was now nine months pregnant.

"Penny?" Leonard asked.

"Hm?"

"We should get you to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Doctor said so. I just called him and told him your symptoms."

"I don't have symptoms. I have-" She said, but before she could finish, puke was on the carpet.

"Penny, what did the consular teach us?" Leonard said not giving Penny a chance to answer. "To listen to each other, right?"

"I thought you said counseling was stupid?"

"I still do, but it's a valid theory."

"We've been going to Dr. Smith for 8 months now, why didn't you stop?"

"Mind over matter. It was important to you I go."

"Okay, fine."

Penny stood up, and screamed.

"What?" Leonard asked.

"My water just broke."

"Um, okay."

"Leonard!" She said grabbing him by the shirt collar. "These babies are coming!"

"Let's go." He said taking by the arm, and finally supporting her on his shoulder.

"Sheldon!" He called.

"What?"

"The babies are coming!"

"Congrats!"

"I need help getting Penny to the car so I can get her to the hospital!"

"And you need MY help?"

"Is there another Sheldon?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of Sheldon's in the world."

"SHELDON, I NEED YOU, NOW!" Penny yelled, amongst agonizing screams.

Sheldon and Leonard finally got Penny to the hospital,

18 hours, and plenty of screams later, there were two new children wrapped in Penny's arms. Leonard stood above her.

"We did it. We're parents." Penny said sighing.

"What about names?"

"Well, why don't you name one, and I'll name one?"

"Isaac Thomas." Leonard said "For this little guy"

"Joseph Ryan." Penny said smiling.

A few days later, Penny was released from the hospital, Leonard and her arrived home to find Penny's Dad and Leonard's Mom on the couch.

"Mom?" Leonard asked.

"Dad" Penny asked.

"We have both decided we regret not being there for you in the biggest event in your life, even if we don't agree with it." Leonard's mom said.

"Is that an apology?" Penny whispered.

"I think so."

Penny's Dad motioned for them to follow, inside the bedroom, the parents had put up two basinets, and other infant necessities.

"Thanks Mom." Leonard said.

"Thanks Dad" Penny said.

Later that night, Penny and Leonard laid in bed, watching the infants sleep.

"Leonard?" Penny asked.

"Hm?" He said being shaken from his thoughts."

"I love you." She said kissing him.


End file.
